Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 2 & 1 \\ 1 & 1 & 2 \\ 1 & 0 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{-1}$ ?
Answer: $ = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 0 & 1 \\ \frac{2}{3} & -\frac{1}{3} & \frac{1}{3} \\ -\frac{1}{3} & \frac{2}{3} & -\frac{2}{3}\end{array}\right]$